


失真

by JellyFishPu



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishPu/pseuds/JellyFishPu
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 4





	失真

记忆是被铰坏的胶片，时间吞吞吐吐地，将画面和声音组织成不协调的句子。意识是海上的浮标，在浪头的间隙苟延残喘，匆匆忙忙吸进一口气就又被拽入幽蓝的海底。Izzy醒过来，眼皮刺痛，浑身发热，心跳得很快，不停喘气。仿佛此前意识一直在另一个国度不要命地狂奔，现在被猛然收束进现实狭小的躯壳内，那膨胀发热的一团东西将人塞得满满的，Izzy浑身都是汗。

Izzy等了一会儿，车窗外金色的阳光和枯草才一点点地将眼前的黑暗驱散。然后又是很缓慢地，不情不愿地，听觉，触觉，嗅觉一个又一个意犹未尽地回归，迫不得已地离开那个可以让它们千百倍施展本领的梦境国度，回到Izzy的身体里按部就班地待着。就像是一盘烤好的食物被放到桌子上冷落，一点点地尽失原有的香与热，重新和这个创造了它的世界融为一体。

“醒了？”Izzy转过头去看，这个动作令他的关节发出了一声脆响，同时眼前短暂地被黑红的噪点所取代。Axl给Izzy丢过来一瓶半满的水，视线仍然集中在前方的公路上。Izzy拧开瓶子，喝掉一口，感受到水分在顺着他的食道往下流的时候发出嘶嘶声，一路扑灭梦境遗留下的火焰。然后他又喝了几口，直到将瓶子喝空。

“感觉怎么样？”Axl问道，手上的银色装饰物在夕阳下变得更加艳丽。他摇下Izzy那一侧的车窗，开始一个接一个地调着电台节目。Izzy闻着被风吹进来的暴晒过的草茎香味，用一句含混的嘟囔作为回应。

公路在寂静地燃烧。周围似乎什么都没有，看不见动物，飞鸟，也没有其他车。只有金黄的野草在愤怒地和天空缠斗，看上去不屈不挠又歇斯底里。空气颤抖，让整个场景仿佛是纸糊的背景板，稍稍一触就会裂开，露出里面没有人准备好接受的真相。

夏天将时间拉长，太阳以一种无所谓的态度慢悠悠地往下栽倒。Axl驶离公路，来到先前在加油站时用马克笔标记的落脚点。快餐店和汽车旅馆的招牌令人欣慰地立在停车场的一旁。

Izzy晚了几步下车，重新暴露在风和阳光中的感觉让他全身发麻，似乎眼前的一切只是幻觉。Axl走到他面前，夕阳让他的头发看起来没那么红了，但却比以往都更耀眼。他翻出烟盒，叼了一根出来，然后递给Izzy。Izzy拒绝了，“会让我想吐。”他说的是实话。随着身体里海洛因的浓度一点点下降，现实也在一步步地向他迈进，这几乎是另一种虚幻的感觉。Izzy一路上都在发低烧，现在玩性已过的太阳和带有焦香的空气让他清醒了一点，但也更使人觉得疲惫。

Axl从车后座拿出他们的背包，领Izzy往前走去。Izzy默默跟在后面，微微发着抖。Axl的头发凌乱干燥，看上去就像公路旁疯长的夏日野草。Izzy转头去看地平线消失的地方。金黄的野草蓬勃茂盛，一簇连着一簇，被风吹拂就不断撕扯抓挠天空。

汽车旅馆房间的味道就像被曝晒过的旧桌布。Axl在登记柜台旁的自动贩卖机里买了一罐苏打水，他似乎觉得Izzy总归需要一点物质来平息身体里对于海洛因的渴望。Izzy只喝了一口，劣质香精和糖调制出的古怪味道充斥口腔。

木结构的房间被晒得发脆，躲在房间阴暗口腔里的家具则都紧紧抱着一份经年累月的湿冷不松手。Izzy想直接睡觉，但是Axl催促他去洗澡。毕竟明天无论如何他们都要完成演出，而Izzy自己都感觉到他快和他的衬衫长在一起了。于是他站在花洒下，用忽冷忽热的水流漱掉嘴里樱桃味苏打水的味道。他看见镜子里自己的脸，好像染黑的头发都被晒退了色，露出里面褐色的本质。

冰凉的床和被子在Izzy的皮肤碰到它们的一瞬间就张开无数只小手将他拖向它们，这是引人不断往下滑的沼泽。窗外的太阳快要全部落下去了，房间里灰暗的家具仿佛都松了一口气，开始肆无忌惮起来。Axl站在Izzy的床边，红头发亮闪闪的，还在往下滴水。“你确定你不需要晚餐吗？”他问道，语气里是徒劳尝试的无力和一种有些飘忽的烦躁。Izzy简短地回应他，然后闭上眼睛，看着Axl在他视网膜上留下的红色残影一点点地消失。

Izzy又开始发烧了。他隐约知道夜晚已经降临，甚至似乎能看到它缓缓下降时空气带来的波动。Axl回来了，一小点食物的味道和温暖跟着他。他的绿眼睛闪闪发光，就像夜间活动的动物，充满生命力。

Izzy觉得自己醒过来了一会儿，又觉得自己其实一直待在他冰冷舒适的束缚里。他好像睁着眼睛，听到一些声音，说出了几句话，但一切又好像只是臆想。Axl在和他说话，或者曾经和他谈了点东西，可能坐在他的床边，也可能两个人一直都待在印第安那Izzy家的车库里。但Axl一定和他讲了些什么，以他特有的充满激情的方式滔滔不绝，因为周围到处都是Axl臆想的产物。

那些东西是活的。它们形态不一，充满了游移不定又异常坚决的特质。它们像把这个世界所有的物质，颜色，光泽和生命都投入一座巨大机器中，重新组合制作得到的产物。鸟类玻璃一般的眼睛躲藏在植物鳞片质感的纹理下，水母的触须不断释放出荧光的孢子，粉色的晶体内部生长着血管，一个看不清楚形状的微小生物游曳其中。时不时有东西从床单里伸出节肢动物一样的触须刮擦Izzy的皮肤，不断有生物在褪色的壁纸上奔跑，借着那上面金色的花纹隐藏自己，对Izzy偷偷观望。

Izzy知道所有东西都来自于Axl，因为它们都按照Axl想要的方式成长，变幻。想要看清楚它们对于Izzy来说是不可能的，因为它们闪烁，躲藏，试探，阴晴不定又充满谎言，真实与虚假一层层地堆叠在一起，直到彼此交融，永远也无法区分开。所有一切只有Axl能明白，他调理，统筹着一切。他有时候会拔去某一条跳动的腿，撕下某一只扑打的翅膀，捉住某一种流淌的光泽，然后将它们安在别处，或者重新放回机器里。他展示这一切，就像是收藏家展示他的书本，珠宝，或是邮票，不同之处在于所有这一切都是Axl自己创造的。

Izzy觉得晕眩，因为周围生物不断的试探与挑衅而疲于招架。所有的生物都在永恒的颤动与变幻中将自己的眼球，复眼，或者原始的光感受器对准Izzy。所有的舌头，所有的发声器都在喃喃念叨诅咒的句子。所有的尖喙都闪着寒光，所有的獠牙都滴着毒汁，所有的皮肤都亮着诱惑的伪装，所有的肌肉都绷紧，蓄势待发。

“你没事吗？还要继续？”停下了。但并不是所有的声音和动作都就此消失，只是它们突然被淹没了，于是只能暂且停下喋喋不休的舌头。Izzy喘着气，像刚从水里被捞上来一样大脑空白。Axl正看着他，红发因为他俯身的动作垂下来，让Izzy的视线里充斥红色。Axl的阴茎硬挺，就立在他身体的正中央。Izzy感觉双手发麻，随后才注意到他正紧紧握着Axl的上臂，就像暴风中的水手死死拉住桅杆。

“对。”Izzy回答，并不清楚到底是在指哪件事。

Axl扶着Izzy的后背让他慢慢躺下，近乎轻柔地亲吻他胯部的骨头。但在这时，Izzy才注意到所有的生物正在天花板上汇聚，无数羽毛，鳞片，尖刺，无数种骚乱与震动都投入到那个越聚越大的中心，直到它们最终形成一个多彩斑斓，响声震天的球体。然后，这团已经变得模糊不清的东西，这丛缤纷的巨大肿瘤从天花板上落了下来，落在Izzy身上，蠕动着由皮肤侵入了Izzy的躯体。Izzy仰头，颤抖着呻吟。

这团杂乱无章的东西开始在Izzy的身体里伸展。它们沿着每一条血管深入，占据每一丛神经，在Izzy的肌肉与骨头中发出震动。它们是一团病毒，追逐杀戮Izzy体内安分的细胞。Izzy感到它们带来的挤压，撞击，和刺痛，他成了寄生物的宿主，不得不眼睁睁地看着它们一路占领自己的身体。他感到头皮发麻，想要喊叫，但它们马上伸出细小的触手绕紧了他的声带，让它无法震动。Izzy睁着眼睛看着天花板上的虚空，直到Axl像只敏捷的豹子一样一跃而上，用自己的红色替代了Izzy视线里浓稠抖动的紫色。

骚动再一次被遏止，Izzy身体里的混沌像被催眠了一般乖乖躺在他的身体里，枕着他的肌肉与骨头不敢出声。Izzy看着Axl的绿眼睛，那里面分明也有变幻不定的东西在闪烁。Izzy不想继续看，于是闭上眼。剩下的只有潮水律动一般的性交。

Izzy的感官从压抑中醒来，热量与湿气在他的皮肤上盘旋。他听到了Axl的喘息，肉体搅动的粘稠水声，以及床铺震动时不堪重负的呻吟。他终于听到了自己的声音，又轻又浅，刚刚发出就迅速消散在空气里。他不太舒服，被汗浸湿的床单舔着他的后背，肌肉肿胀疼痛。但他一动不动，因为世界在他的身体上刚刚达到了平衡。喧闹与沉寂，真实与虚假，有两股力量从两个方向同时扯着这些东西，精准而丝毫不差地双双消散。所有一切都和他的身体一样紧绷，没有任何一方敢轻举妄动。这是在妥协，这是在蓄积，于是时间被无限放大，每一个时刻都被千千万万双眼睛审查，被千千万万只耳朵谛听。

所有东西都被这种平衡迷住了，它太完美，太具体，太逼真了。Axl的红头发，他落在Izzy身上的影子，他收缩又舒张的肌肉，他因为高潮快要来临而微微闭上的绿眼睛。Izzy同样感觉到了，Axl的感受通过他们紧贴的皮肤传递给了他。Izzy开始抽搐，攥紧床单，轻轻咬着舌头。波浪一般的感觉在聚集，天平终于开始危险地抖动，努力而徒劳地抗拒将要到来的灾难性的后果。骚动的声音又高起来，不时有东西发出一声兴奋，恐惧，或痛苦的尖叫。Izzy知道高潮快到了，他也知道平衡即将被摧毁。他绷紧身体，像一个临刑的人。

一颗小小的心脏开始在Izzy的下腹部跳动。它像一只雏鸟，像一枚种子，它在Izzy的身体里吸收养分，然后长出一条条根系，在尖锐的哭泣声中向Izzy的全身蔓延。它是红树林锋利的树根，一路划破肌肉，切断骨头，不停吸血，吞噬骨髓，疯狂地生长。Izzy颤抖，因为将要被从内部撕开而弓起身子。喧哗声越来越大，像一群蝗虫，沿着Izzy的食道一路向上，不断猛烈振翅，大声咀嚼，直到Izzy的咽喉——

Izzy张嘴，但什么声音都没有发出来。只有一只红色的小手颤巍巍地从他的口腔里探了出来。它旋转着，扭动着，不断伸长，像一株鲜红的幼苗。接着露出一只眼睛，一撮羽毛，一对腹鳍，然后是一大块一大块看不清楚形状的斑斓肉块，伴随着五彩缤纷的组织液。Izzy吐出了这团纠缠在一起，相互生长，相互侵入的物质，它们仍然维持着球形，不断尖叫，不断颤抖，不断自相残杀。这团东西从床上滚到地板上，从地板上滚到天花板上。然后一团火焰由这东西的中心升起，这团东西在自焚的痛苦中不断收缩枯萎，高声诅咒，最终完全消失不见。

夜晚藏好它的残局就安静地离开了，清晨又一次轻快，雀跃，无知地到来。Izzy醒来，吃掉了一小块烤薄饼，第二次拒绝了Axl递过来的烟。下一个瞬间，两个人再次行驶在被晒得抖动的公路上。

路两侧的野草继续它们张牙舞爪的战斗，天空却带着一种淡漠的神情无动于衷。这样的挑衅似乎要持续到人类历史的尽头。但是Izzy明白，再过一会儿他们就会停下来，然后带着狮子犬幼崽一般笑容的Slash会递给他一支吸饱的针管。那支针管透亮而纯净，但若是将它放到暗处就能看到里面浮动的闪烁光点。所以是时候沉下去了。


End file.
